Atari!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: It was as if it never happened.Inuyasha's wish; Kagome would get the chance to live the life that she had been denied,and so she forgot it,and was sent back to the future,returning to the age 15 where her life's adventure was restarted. FullSummaryInside
1. Chapter 1

**Title – Atari!**

**Summary – It was as if it never happened. Inuyasha made a wish that Kagome would get the chance to live the life that she had been denied, and so she forgot it, and was sent back to the future, returning to the age 15 where her life's adventure was restarted. But what's this? She still has her spiritual powers, and it seems she can see a certain spirit named Sai. Kagome was given a new life, a new chance at love and a new future, how ever will she fare?**

**Anime/Game – InuYasha/Hikaru No Go**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Akira**

**Genre – Romance/Supernatural**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Doesn't Really Follow Hikaru No Go ****Timeline**

**AGES:**

**Kagome: 15**

**Hikaru: 15**

**Akira: 16**

**Akari: 14**

**Tetsuo: 17**

**Kimihiro: 17**

**Yuki: 15**

**More will be introduced later! For now, these are the characters! Also, the reason for the age differences compared to the Anime and Manga, is simply put, Hikaru never takes Akari to the shed to take a look for something to sell, so he never finds the board, not until later, and that reason becomes apparent in this chapter. Please enjoy! ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Hikaru Shindou**

**-x-x-x-**

**I See Dead People!**

**-x-x-x-**

It was mid afternoon when Grandpa Shindou arrived home from his daily hang out at the Go Salon. He found his grandson, Hikaru, lying down outside on the grass, his blond bangs swaying with the light breeze, his black hair intermingled with the grass. Lying with her head on his grandson's stomach was Hikaru's long term girlfriend, Miss Fujisaki, Akari. Her own, now waist length, light burgundy hair, fell over his waist and down into the grass. She had apparently dozed off and Hikaru wasn't the kind of person that would wake her up if someone came home. Grandpa Shindou waved his hand to catch Hikaru's eyes, which turned to his at the sudden motion. Green eyes met his own old, and slightly faded green eyes.

"I want a word with you when you come inside."

Hikaru nodded before turning back to the sky.

**-x-x-x-**

**(An Hour Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru yawned and stretched his arms out widely. "Hey, Grandpa?" He called out, walking into the living room where he sat watching the Junior's International Go Tournament on TV.

Kids 9 to 18 were allowed to participate; currently on screen, was a boy with dark black/green hair that fell in a bob cut just above his shoulders with his bangs cut straight above his glassy green eyes, beneath his name, Touya, Akira, on the left hand corner of the screen, was a white stone signifying what he was playing as, and his age, 16; another boy black hair tied to the nape of his neck into a small ponytail, he had violet eyes and was playing black, his name was Hoshio, Miroku and was 17 years old.

"Is it like some kind of fashion trend for Go pro's to have long hair?"

"Mm, be quiet Hikaru, and sit." He muted the TV and Hikaru frowned.

"So what's up?" He asked, sitting across from his grandfather.

"Your cousin is going to be staying with us for a while, so I need you to clean out the shed." Grandpa Shindou said as he stood.

"...you're putting her...in the shed?"

**-THUMP-**

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Don't say stupid things! She isn't coming for another three days; I need the shed cleaned so that we can clean the room next to yours up and move the unnecessary items in there, out to the _shed_."

"Oh, alright then, I'll do it tomorrow."

"...no, you'll do it now."

"Ah, damn." He stood and frowned, "Anything we don't need in there—"

"You can do what you want with it."

"Yes! That means money I can use on my next date with Akari!" Hikaru grinned as he ran out of the house.

"..." Grandpa Shindou sighed, "What happened to that little boy who would deny the thought of Akari and him ever getting in a relationship. In fact, I want him back; he listened to me when I told him to do something." Again he sighed, "Why do they have to grow up?"

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru held a broom in hand as he walked up to the shed and pulled it open.

**-Cough-Cough-Cough-**

"Maybe I should have brought a mask instead." He opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. "So...where to start..."

Hikaru looked around and walked towards the shelves, "It would probably be smart if I started by removing and clearing stuff off the shelves, then move onto everything on the floor."

That was what he did; he began with moving small trinkets and sharp or fragile objects into separate boxes or bags, then, he continued with the heavier books and bulkier items that were scattered amongst the shelves.

He continued this for three more hours before glancing around. "The shelves don't look all that much different then from when I started..." He groaned and sat down on the floor, leaning against something with a hard corner; he yelped and turned to see a dust covered board. "So dusty...and it's stained too..." He took his sleeve and rubbed at the stained corner. "...how strange..."

'_You can see it...?'_

"Ah," Hikaru looked around the shed, searching for the voice he'd heard. "Who's there?"

'_You can hear me...?'_

"What...? Yes, yes I can hear you, but...where are you?"

'_I...am here...'_

Hikaru saw a light shine from the board and from it came a beautiful man, translucent and radiantly dressed in robes from ancient Edo time. His long dark violet hair tied at the end, falling far past his hips in silken locks. His lavender eyes veiled in a glassy sheen as he looked down upon Hikaru from the shining light.

"...What the...what...what are you?"

"_My name...is Fujiwara No Sai, please, call me Sai. You are the first in many decades to see me."_

"...right, I must have eaten something weird earlier, or maybe I'm tired. I'll call it a night and head on in. Tomorrow, I should be feeling much better, and the hallucinations should stop too." Hikaru said to himself; he completely missed the puppy dog look that Sai gave him as he left and closed the shed; walking inside his home and past his grandpa. "Hey, grandpa," He called as he walked up the stairs to his room. "No school tomorrow, so I'll finish the shed up then. Oyasumi!" He called out.

"_**Oyasumi,"**_His grandpa called back.

It took Hikaru little effort to ignore the spirit following him; brushing his hair and teeth before changing quickly into boxers and a white shirt. "I'll take a bath, first thing in the morning." He said aloud, turning his light off.

"_You would sleep without bathing..."_

"..." Hikaru's left eye twitched, but he ignored it.

"_How dirty..."_

"..." Again, he twitched.

"_The ladies in my time were attracted to well kept young men..."_

"DAMN IT!"

Hikaru stood up, flipped his light on, grabbed another pair of boxers, another white shirt, stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. It was thirty minutes later when he slammed it open, and then slammed it shut once more, before stomping back to his room, shutting off the light, and climbing back into bed. He proceeded in pulling the blankets tightly around him, and a pillow over his head.

"_Much better..."_

_~Twitch~_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two Day's Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru sat in a finally clean shed, Sai hovering happily over him. _"Hikaru,"_

"..." He sighed, no longer able to deny the young spirits existence, "Yeah, what is it?"

"_You promised that when you were done, you'd let me play Go!" _Sai wrapped his arms cheerfully around Hikaru's neck.

"Right, right, right." Hikaru stood up and brushed the spirit's arms off of him before grabbing the broom and mop he'd been using and leaving the shed. "Hey grandpa!" He called inside, "I'm going out to that Go Salon at the corner of Nakado."

"Eh?" His grandfather poked his head around the corner, eyes wide as if he'd misheard his grandson. "Hikaru, two problems with that."

"Hm?"

"One, your cousin is coming today and I needed you to help clean out that room next to yours. Two...do you even know how to play Go?"

"_Hehehehe,"_

"Oh, yeah, your right Grandpa. I can't play Go, so I will instead go clean up that room and forget about it."

"_EHH! HIKARU! NOO~! I WANNA PLAY GO~!"_

"Ah, if you really want to try it out, and then help me move the larger stuff, then you are free to go...huh; Hikaru?"

Hikaru was crouched over in the fetus position, his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach as he groaned. He excused himself and ran into the bathroom before throwing up.

A few minutes later, after brushing his teeth to get the grotesque after taste out of his mouth, he turned and glared at the innocent looking spirit. "...what the hell was that about?"

"_You felt my passion for Go, and it must have been too strong for you, that it made you feel ill."_

_**~Sigh~**_

"Look, I promised grandpa before I promised you, so let me finish helping him, and then, I will take you to a Go Salon. Just...be patient, and...Don't do that again!"

"_Yes, of course."_

Hikaru eyed him wearily before nodding to himself and making his way to the room next to his. "This won't take long; it's much cleaner than that shed was." He started cleaning once more, helping his grandfather move things about the room and out of the house to the shed. It was well into the afternoon when they finished, and his grandpa excused him.

"See Sai, now we can go!" He called out, passing by multiple people who stared curiously at him. He paid no heed to them though; he had a spirit to entertain.

**-x-x-x-**

_Here is a question;_

_If you forget your past's memories,_

_Does your body forget too?_

_**NEXT TIME:**_

_**Kagome Higurashi!**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Do You See What I See?**_

_**-x-x-x-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – Atari!**

**Summary – It was as if it never happened; Inuyasha made a wish that Kagome would get the chance to live the life that she had been denied, and so she forgot it, and was ****sent back to the future, returning to the age 15 where her life's adventure was restarted. But what's this? She still has her spiritual powers, and it seems she can see a certain spirit named Sai. Kagome was given a new life, a new chance at love and a new**** future, however will she fare?**

**Anime/Game – InuYasha/Hikaru No Go**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Akira**

**Genre – Romance/Supernatural**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Doesn't Really Follow Hikaru No Go Ti****meline**

**AGES:**

**Kagome: 15**

**Hikaru: 15**

**Akira: 16**

**Akari: 14**

**Tetsuo: 17**

**Kimihiro: 17**

**Yuki: 15**

**More will be introduced later! For now, these are the characters! Also, the reason for the age differences compared to the Anime and Manga, is simply put, Hikaru never ****takes Akari to the shed to take a look for something to sell, so he never finds the board, not until later, and that reason becomes apparent in this chapter. Please enjoy! ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Kagome Higurashi!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Do You See What I See?**

**-x-x-x-**

_I was walking through the streets with luggage, and try as I may, I can't shake that odd chill that trailed down my spine when certain people were near me. It's like...that feeling sets them apart from normal people, or, maybe it's just me setting myself apart from normal people...I could swear that sometimes, I could see them floating or they were there one moment and the next...I don't tell anyone...It would be bad if I did...I know that...I know that..._

"Miss? Do you need some help with your belongings?"

_So many kind people, but sometimes, sometimes I felt like these nice deeds were a cover for something darker...something that they were hiding. I don't have that feeling right now, instead, it was serene, and the old man had very kind eyes, something soft and friendly._

"You are kind, thank you, but I am okay."

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru yawned and stretched his arms out wide, trying to remember why he had set his alarm so early in the morning.

"_Hikaru...didn't you need to get ready to pick your cousin up from the train station?"_

"_Hm~?"_ Hikaru looked to the floating spirit by his bedside curiously; not yet registering what

"_Yeah, you were supposed to be picking her up...I think." _Sai said, unsure if that was what he'd heard.

"...ah! Shoot, you're right!" Hikaru stumbled out of bed and fell face forward as his foot got caught in the sheet twisted messily on his bed.

"_Hikaru, are you all right?"_

"Mm~yeah..." He grunted as he stood and untangled his foot, "I'm fine." He dressed himself quickly in a white plain Tee and a pair of long jean shorts that fell past his knees. A pair of socks and white tinny shoes on his feet only a few minutes later and he was walking downstairs with his hair out of place.

"You don't plan to pick her up in that mussed fashion, do you?" Grandpa Shindou asked as he took a sip from his cup of tea, steam rising from the porcelain.

"No...of course I don't...why would I dress normally for my cousin. That's just ridiculous."

Hikaru turned to walk back upstairs when his Grandpa called out to him, "I meant your hair."

Hikaru glanced at his reflection in a glass vase and frowned, "I'll go brush it," he resigned to just doing as told, rather than commenting on how he looked 'cool' the way he was and how he shouldn't have to 'prettify' himself for his cousin.

He brushed his hair and pulled on a white beanie with a single black stripe around the edge, about half an inch from the bottom. He once more made his way down stairs and was...once more...stopped by Grandpa Shindou.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Darn it, Old Man! Do you want me to pick her up or not?!"

"Of course I do, but if you talk and you have bad breath you'll just scare her away."

"..." Hikaru glared and stomped all the way back up the way up the stairs and brushed his teeth before running down stairs and out the door before he could be stopped again. He knew that Sai was following behind him, so he didn't bother to see if he was there, running quickly to the train station where he would find his cousin, hopefully waiting patiently for him on a bench. She was a good girl, always had been, so her waiting like a good girl was something he expected.

Something he expected...but was not what he saw... "Where is she?!"

**-x-x-x-**

Blue eyes gazed over the streets before stopping to ask directions, she wasn't aware of the strange looks she was receiving, but had she been, she wouldn't have been surprised.

Smiling, she bowed thankfully, "Have a good day, Madam," she watched the woman smile before fading, then turned and walked off in the direction of the shrine she'd been told directions to.

When she arrived, she was already somewhat sleepy with the walk, and now she had to carry her bags all the way up the stairs. "...I guess it would be out of place for an Escalator, huh?"

"Haha, no kidding, but you can't argue that it would be a much more relaxing climb!"

Turning, the girl stared at a boy with wild dark red hair, and strikingly beautiful golden amber eyes, "...hi..."

"Hi to you, mind if I help?"

"That would be nice, but you honestly don't need to, I can do it," She smiled.

"I'm sure you can, but I'm going to help. That's a lot of stairs, and if you lose your balance, it's a long ways down."

She nodded, she couldn't argue with that, and she honestly didn't _want_ to carry her luggage by herself. "Thank you, may I ask your name?"

"Kaga, Tetsuo, but call me Tetsuo, and you?"

"I'm Higurashi, Kagome, and you can call me Kagome."

"Do you know the family up there?" Tetsuo asked as he carried the larger of suitcases she had.

"Um, they are family, I'm Hikaru's cousin,"

"Hikaru's? I don't really know them, I'm only really passing by, and you didn't look like you wanted to make the trek, so I volunteered to help. Shouldn't they be helping you? Do they know you were coming?"

Kagome laughed, "So many questions, I'm glad you offered to help, and yes, they knew I was coming, I was supposed to wait at the station, but Hikaru was running almost an hour late, so I decided to just come on my own."

He frowned, "Reliable, isn't he,"

"Hmm...thank you very much for the help, Tetsuo,"

"Hey, no problem, have you been here before?"

"Once...when I was little,"

He smiled, "Then, if you aren't busy, I can show you around tomorrow,"

"Sounds like fun," Kagome smiled, "But only if it isn't a bother,"

"I wouldn't have offered if it was," He placed her suitcase down at the door of the shrine and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then, twelve o'clock?"

"Sounds good, see you then!" she waved as he ran off down the stairs. Turning to the door, Kagome sighed, _'__Here goes nothing...__'_

**-x-x-x-**

_When you feel a sudden chill,_

_When the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end,_

_When your blood runs cold..._

_Does that mean Death is near?_

_Or does that mean your near Death?_

_**NEXT TIME:**_

_**Akira Touya**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Look to the Future not the Past!**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoy! I'm doing Character Chapters first, as more of an interconnected introduction to the characters, so hopefully you guys like this chapter, and look forward to the next! Ja Nai~ Until next time! REVIEW!**


End file.
